


Dragon Age But Everytime It Gets Angsty I Replace It With A Vine Reference

by bunbunko



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Humor, It's inevitable really, M/M, Slight OOC, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunko/pseuds/bunbunko
Summary: I mean, it's pretty self-explanatory right?--Contrary to the title, I did not actually write the entirety of the Dragon Age franchise, just the dramatic bits and it's not in chronological order. It's finished now, I'm finished, I'm done.





	1. Solavellan Trespasser Scene

Lavellan stood there perplexed, listening to Solas' explanations about him being Fen'Harel and all of his plots to tear open the veil once more. Each time he explains, she realized how much damage he's done to the world because of his mistakes. But she kept asking him questions, and he answered each one of them patiently.

"Why bother disrupting the Qunari plot, if you're going to destroy the world regardless?" she asked, with slight anger to her tone.

"You have shown me there is value in this world, Inquisitor. I take no joy in what I must do. Until that day comes, I will see those recovering from the Breach free of the Qun." he said, voice unwavering and eyes sorrowful. Lavellan grew more confused, with his determination to lead the elves back to their past glory it's hard to understand why he would throw away resources and time to stop the Qun.

"Why?"

"Because I am not a monster. If they must die, I would rather they die in comfort. In any event, it is done."

"I guess we owe you for that one, too." Lavellan said dejectfully. His face grew even more sadder, if it's even possible.

"I hope it gives your people some final peace."

Lavellan looked down at her left hand, the Anchor still pulsing painfully, although it has receded into a continuous ache instead of exploding every several minutes. "There's still the matter of the Anchor. It's getting worse."

"I know, vhenan. And we are running out of time."

Immediately after he said that, the Anchor sent a shooting pain all through her body that forced her to her knees in pain. She grunted, gripping her hand so hard in hopes that it will stop the Anchor from torturing her.

"The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you... At least for now." He said, as he kneeled down to look at Lavellan in the eye. She could barely hear him, it took her all of her willpower to look back at him.

"Solas, var lath vir suledin." she said, her voice wavering from holding out the pain.

"I wish it could, vhenan." He grew close to Lavellan's face, eyes silently asking her for permission. Then they kissed for the last time, with Solas petrifying Lavellan's marked hand, leaving it to crumble away to nothing.

He stood sadly, and with a flash of magic summoned a... lute?

He strummed it once.

"I love you, bitch." He pointed at Lavellan's face with swagger.

_Strum_

"I ain't gon' never stop loving you... Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's taking too long to the punchline. Or it might just be me taking so long to write this. I also tried to write as dramatic as I can (if it's making you cringe then I've reached my goal). Please have mercy because my only experience in writing english paragraphs is when I'm arguing over dumb shits on instagram.


	2. Meeting Corypheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the first time you meet Corypheus in DA:I. Yes, that highly badass scene. I'm going to ruin it. It's technically not angst but it's dramatic enough for me.

Waves after waves of red templars came after him. 

Everything is burning and falling apart around him but he can't bring himself to care as he rushed to the trebuchet. He hacked and sliced apart every corrupted templars that dared to bar his path, he couldn't fail, not if the lives of everyone that resides in Haven hangs in this plan. Trevelyan and his companions made sure to make a huge racket as they fight to make sure that the templars won't break down the Chantry's door and kill everyone in there while they haven't had the time to escape.

Once they arrive at the trebuchet, Trevelyan ordered Dorian to aim the contraption to the mountains. He readies his shield as he saw several ominous red lights approaching them steadily.

"Keep turning the trebuchet, Dorian. We'll take care of the red templars." he said, steeling himself and raised his shield to block an arrow aimed at the Altus.

Dorian grunts and said, "Easier said than done."

After that, it's a flurry of swords clashing one after the other. Varric stationed near Dorian, shooting every hostiles in his sight. While Cassandra fought side by side with Trevelyan. Hell, even Dorian once in a while stopped aiming and starts shooting fireballs when they get overwhelmed.

They worked together to keep templars out of a tight circle, just enough to give them space to aim the trebuchet, which is turning seemingly so slow as they defended themselves against the assault.

Just when they thought that the wave of enemies is thinning, they heard a horrific screech. Everyone turned their heads to see a gigantic monstrosity covered in red lyrium dragged itself to the battlefield. The thick snow obviously caving in under it's weight but that doesn't seem to bother it.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Varric mutters as he reloaded Bianca and aimed.

The fight was relentless. Even as they struggled to dodge the behemoth's devastating sweeping attacks, red templars keep coming at them and splitting their focus. The fight goes on for seemingly like forever, everyone already exhausted and the only thing that kept them going was the knowledge that this is the only plan they've got. If they die now, everything will be over.

Trevelyan gathered his will and charged at the behemoth. He raised his shield and in a rush of adrenaline managed to block its already weakened attack. He swung his sword with all of his might and managed to land a hit at its leg. The hulking monster finally fell down, landing on the snowy ground and scattered the snow everywhere. Trevelyan stabbed what seemed to be it's head a few times for good measure and sighed in relief.

Not a single red templars came after that, the field becoming eerily silent. Trevelyan aimed the trebuchet in silence and everyone glancing at each other, knowing that causing the avalanche at this distance means burying Haven for good and it might be their demise as they'll have no time to escape it. The Herald looked at his companion, exasperated. This is their last chance to join the villagers and not a single one of them is leaving.

Suddenly they heard another screech and they barely had enough time to process what that was before a deformed dragon approached them at an alarming speed.

"Move. Now!" Trevelyan yelled, voice leaving no room for argument. Not that anyone would disagree.

They start to run, but the warrior had to lunge forward to dodge the dragon's fire breath. As soon as he landed, an explosion knocked him off his feet and he got launched several feet away, leaving him disoriented and struggling to get up.

From beyond the wall of fire, there's a silhouette of a man walking confidently towards him. As he got closer, Trevelyan realized that the man is unnaturally tall. He slowly stood up, feeling more and more alarmed. The ground shook a bit and he turned to see the deformed dragon is now blocking his escape.

"Enough!" The man's voice bellowed, sending out a gust of wind that drew Trevelyan's attention.

The disfigured man pointed his long finger at Trevelyan and yells, "You ready to fucking die!?"

"Agh!" Trevelyan blurts out, but quickly composed himself and yells back, "I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me!"

There's a slight pause.

"Bitc-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh they dont really talk much in the build up to the scene, so I slipped in a few non-canon remarks. Which is a nightmare.


	3. Chantry Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene from DA2 where Anders blew up the Chantry, Sebastian was really angsty at this scene so might as well ruin it.

Meredith and Orsino have always been at each other's neck forever, the fight got more and more often as Meredith grew paranoid and the mages more desperate to escape their life in the Gallows, even more than a few became blood mages in retaliation. Even now they're arguing about Meredith's attempt to search the tower thoroughly to root out any possible blood mages or abominations.

All Hawke can virtually do is watch them bicker endlessly, any sort of input he tried to make will only get shot down by Meredith. The tension between them was so strong that no one will even be surprised if Meredith calls for the Right of Anullment right here and now.

Orsino decided that he'll call for Elthina, the only person that Meredith will be obligated to listen. Meredith stopped him before he even took a step towards the Chantry, insisting that he will not bring the grand cleric with a malicious tone.

"The grand cleric cannot help you!"

The voice, was not from Meredith or anyone that was previously at the scene. It was, in fact, Anders' voice. He approached the group, staff in hand. Meredith scowled, and released Orsino's shoulder from her grip.

"Explain yourself, mage."

Anders took a step forward, rising to Meredith's challenge. "I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals," he slammed his staff to the ground and turned to face Orsino, "while those who would lead us bow to their templar jailers."

"How dare you speak to-"

"The Circle has failed us, Orsino! Even you should be able to see that!" Anders' voice distorted as he spoke, Justice, or Vengeance at this point, slowly surfacing.

"The time has come to act. There can be no half measures."

Hawke, realizing that something has gone seriously wrong, turned around to face Anders. "Anders, what have you done?"

"There can be no turning back," Anders said, the fury disappearing from his tone.

After he said that, the ground shook slightly seemingly coming from the Chantry. Templars that were stationed in front of the Chantry began running away from the building. Soon after, three rays of light came shooting up from inside the building, destroying the walls. The light works came to an end soon enough with an explosion that leveled the Chantry, leaving nothing but debris in the aftermath.

Everyone stood there in silence, watching the place of salvation reduced to nothing but ashes and fire.

"Maker have mercy," Meredith broke the silence with a whisper.

Anders looked at the sight of his works with steel in his eyes and said, "There can be no peace."

Then came a wail from Sebastian that was previously so silent that everyone half forgot that he was there. He dropped down to his knees, eyes wide and hurt, and took several heavy breaths.

After being silent for a few second, he finally whispered, "Disgusting, I am revolted, I dedicate my entire life to our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, and this is the thanks I get!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this is so bad. Also I didn't change the Jesus Christ bit because I swore to not change any words from the original vine. Also it's fun to make everyone break character and refer to stuffs that aren't in Thedas


	4. Killing Hissrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the greatest betrayal scene ever in Dragon Age, cool, let's ruin it

"'Dragon's Breath' is... an actual dragon?"

Lavellan unconsciously talked out loud, slapping his own mouth shut after realizing there's Qunari stationed in the room.

It's too late though, as the Qunari definitely has heard him and is now shouting in qunlat.

"Teth a! Bas!"

The door on the balcony immediately opened and there emerge the Viddasala who immediately barks orders, "Inquisition! Nehraa Ataashi-asaara Meravas adim kata!"

The room soon is flooded with numerous Qunari of various ranks, all ready to kill the Inquisitor and his companions. Even then the Viddasala spoke out once more, "Hissrad, we need you. Vinek kathas."

Lavellan immediately focused on the door that is slammed open. The familiar figure walked inside, hoisting up a gigantic axe on his shoulder like it's just a wooden bat. Lavellan's eyes widened in shock after he realized who just walked into the room and is clearly fighting for the opposite side.

"Good call leaving me behind. The Viddasala asked me to lend a hand, though. Nothing personal... bas."

Iron Bull's voice rang out painfully in Lavellan's ears. He stood there, motionless, even when all of his companions scattered around, fighting the group of Qunari that is now attacking them mercilessly. Only when an arrow flew past his head that he snapped back to reality and start defending himself.

Lavellan purposely avoided attacking Bull, opting to skulk around in the shadow and killing everyone else but him. His companions weren't so happy about the betrayal though, as they are now attacking Bull with full force. Cassandra, clearly a bit more than angry, swung at him with her entire weight behind every swing. Even if she got sloppier with her defense, it doesn't really matter because Vivienne is raining down spells upon spells on him, hell bent on killing the former mercenary as fast as possible. Varric followed Lavellan around from a safe distance, providing with cover fire as Lavellan's focus has clearly taken a hit from the betrayal.

Bull held nothing back as he fought, as if he didn't spend the last 2 years with the Inquisition and in the Inquisitor's bed. It's unnerving watching him swung his axe with a force that could have decapitated Cassandra if she didn't dodge it. The women kept a barrage of attacks that leaves no breathing room for Bull, until finally Vivienne managed to shoot an icicle that jams itself into Bull's chest. The fatal wound led him to collapse on the ground and he breathes his last breath a few seconds after that.

With everyone save the Inquisitor and his companions dead, the room is silent once more. Lavellan could hear the dragon's shrieks, but it felt like miles away as he looked down on Bull's lifeless body. He could hear his companions voicing out their disbelief at Bull's deceit, but that also felt distant. He only looked down and memories of him and Bull repeated itself over and over in his head, trying to find any sign of his love being fake. Until it dawned upon him, he never really loved him. Lavellan told Bull to let the Chargers stay at the hill. He was always loyal to the Qun, and to the Chargers.

An immese pain of regret washes over him. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes. How could he not see this coming, even when Bull never lied to him about him being a spy. He threw his chance of having something real with Bull a long time ago, and now he only realized it.

But still, anger bubbles up in his heart. Some to himself, mostly to Bull.

Lavellan took a deep, shuddering breath and angrily shouts, "I thought you loved me! You was my baby! My fucking cinnamon apple!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to pizzopaps for providing me with a classic vine that I somehow haven't seen yet.
> 
> Somehow writing this still hurts??? Wow I can't ruin it. Congrats bioware, I can't ruin this angst. But I'll post it anyway because I've written it and I have to go to class in 30 minutes.


	5. (Bonus Chapter) The Dawn Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden musical number when morale is low is uplifting for everyone involved (arguably), so let's lift it up a little bit more. Set just after the second chapter which means the Inquisitor is bad bitch male Trevelyan. I said that this is a bonus chapter because it's kinda short, and I modified the vine a lil bit too (to be fair the vine is just a choir)

Trevelyan stands in front of his tent. His advisors are finally done yelling at each other and now they're just sitting down, utterly helpless.

Morale is low, even if they miraculously survived. They have nowhere to go, cold, and hungry. At this point, everyone believed that they'll just die in the snow storm. Trevelyan looked down in shame. They should've thought about the possibility of being attacked in Haven. It is their duty to do so.

_Shadows fall, and hope has fled_

A strong voice sang out from behind him. It was Mother Giselle. Trevelyan knew this hymn, he heard it multiple times when he visited the Chantry with his family. The familiar tune warmed his heart, and brought back fond memories from Ostwick.

_Steel your heart, the dawn will come_  
_Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come_

Leliana who was previously sitting down slouched on the ground, lifted her head. And she watched Mother Giselle sing. Every tune brought back a naive but pure hope that she had in her heart when she was a young lay sister, convinced that she can redeem herself.

_The shepherd's lost, and his home is far_

She joined, along with a handful of soldiers. Cullen watched them sang the hymn. Part of him wanted to join along, but part of him also knew that there's something missing. He just can't put his finger on it. After scowling though a few lines he finally got it.

That's it, he just had to do it.

So he pulled a giant yellow balloon out of nowhere, took a good inhale out of it and let out a godawful high pitched noise.

_They're missing a soprano singer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you my bootyful friendo


	6. Becoming Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaar became the Inquisitor and gave a speech, then Josephine tried to compliment him.
> 
> Again, it's not exactly angsty but it's one of those dramatic moments that we all love and cherish in this fandom.

Adaar walked up the stairs and saw Leliana standing there already, holding up a giant ceremonial sword. The size is almost comically large compared to the petite redhead, but it's pretty normal sized compared to Adaar. He turned his head to Cassandra, clearly confused about what's going on.

"The Inquisition requires a leader; the one who has _already_ been leading it," she said without breaking her stride.

They stopped when they reached the landing. From this point, Adaar could see everyone who survived Haven and made it to Skyhold are already gathered in the lower courtyard. He watched the people looking up to him, literally and figuratively. It was clear that they already see him as a leader, and no one will object to him being the Inquisitor despite him being a qunari.

"You," Cassandra continued, leaving no more doubt about their intention of making him the Inquisitor.

He raised his eyebrows, it still doesn't add up, "I don't think I heard you right. You want a _Qunari_ as your leader?"

"We want to make official what is already the case."

"But our history...?"

Cassandra sighed, well aware about the Exalted March against the Qunari and how most people are still largely prejudiced against his people.

"I am aware of how this looks. Yet you are not your people, you are an individual. Perhaps that is part of your strength. Without you, there is no Inquisition. We all must accept that. But how you lead us, that is entirely up to you."

Cassandra motioned for Adaar to take the sword. He contemplates on it, staring at the sword in Leliana's hand. What if he can't do it? What if he fails them? Self-doubt ate at his heart for a fraction of a moment before another question pops up. _What happens to them if I don't lead them?_

He steels his heart and picked up the sword, and looks at his reflection on the blade. This is his life now, taking up the mantle of The Inquisitor is just a formality. He already leads them, as Cassandra assured him earlier. It's time to make it official.

"I will lead us against Corypheus, and I will be an ambassador. I'm a Qunari standing for Thedas. The Inquisition is for all."

Adaar turned to look at the people, sword in hand. Cassandra used the moment to declare her loyalty, "Wherever you lead us."

Then she walked forward to the edge of the landing. She addressed Josephine that was standing with everyone in the lower courtyard.

She gave them one of her charming smile, that's now genuine instead of a smile to disarm nobles that came to complain or demand things from her. "They have, and soon the world."

Cassandra nodded, and now addressed Cullen. "Commander, will they follow?"

Cullen immediately turned around to face the people and parroted Cassandra's question. "Inquisition! Will you follow?"

The question was answered with a unified shouts of agreement. He followed with a series of questions that made the crowd cheers louder and louder.

"Your leader! Your herald! Your Inquisitor!"

Adaar raised his sword at that and there's no more doubt. No more turning back. He's the Inquisitor now, and the people know. Everyone's still cheering and raising their fist, even Josephine let out a loud 'yeah!' before catching herself and composed herself once more.

Once the crowd dismissed themselves, Josephine ran up the stairs to approach Adaar. Although ran is not quite the right word, as she's far too prim for that, but it's close. 

Still giddy from the rally, she smiled widely at him. "Marlene! Your speech was so good!"

Adaar was taken aback, no one has ever called him by his first name. Clearly panicking, he rambled, "Oh it's, like, I didn't even try it was like improv and all tha-"

"Oh my god why can't you just take the freaking complim **EEEEEEE-** "


	7. (Bonus Chapter) Riding the Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous scene of Cullen walking in on the Inquisitor and Iron Bull post-banging. It's supposed to be hilarious all by itself but eh, it's the same Lavellan from chapter 4 so it's kinda angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by venatoris, I couldn't think of any other canon moment where someone is more caught off guard than this.

Lavellan picked up his clothes that are scattered on the ground. He smiled widely at Iron Bull who is lounging on the bed, still naked and unbothered. They purposely found an abandoned room that somehow contains a bed inside so no one will bother them. At first Lavellan thought the room looked like it's haunted by the spirits of people who died horribly in Skyhold hundreds of years ago, but he soon forgot about it when Bull did his _work_.

There was a pleasant silence while Lavellan dressed himself, until Bull breaks it.

“There we go. No Inquisition. No war. Nothing outside this room. Just you and me.”

Lavellan smiled at the reassurance. It is nice to let go of his burdens for a while. Every time he does it with Bull, he felt very refreshed. Every worry momentarily forgotten, and replaced with memories of pleasure.

There’s also the matter of the necklace. He actually planned to give it right away, but Bull had another idea. Which is a good thing actually, because he was so nervous about it. He knows that Bull never really had a “romantic relationship” in a sense that the people outside the Qun understands.

“So, what’d you wanna talk about?”

Bull’s voice snapped him out of his thought. Lavellan fingered the necklace that he hid in… ah, who am I kidding, I don’t know where he hid a gigantic dragon’s tooth necklace. Did he put the necklace inside the room beforehand? Am I just trying to stretch this chapter as long as possible? Well, no one knows.

He was about to talk when the door opened loudly. Its metal frame clanging against the stone wall. And there was Cullen, striding in without looking away from the documents in his hand. How did he knew that Lavellan was here is anybody’s guess.

“Sorry to disturb your rest, Inquisitor, but our fortif- **OH FUCK** , umm-”


	8. Bring Me The Heart of Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne tried to save Bastien, it's kinda angsty, kinda heartwarming, very ruinable

Cadash walked up the stairs leading towards the main hall balcony where Vivienne usually spends her day in Skyhold, holding a medium sized sack filled with a snowy wyvern heart. It’s unusual for Vivienne to ask her to do something, so it must be very important to her.

“What can I do for you, my dear? Is it too much to hope that you’ve brought me the heart of the snowy wyvern?”

Vivienne addressed Cadash without turning around, perhaps to hide the fact that she can’t bring herself to smile right now even if it’s just for pleasantries. She’s very much aware that it’s a little rude to speak with someone without looking at them, but she doesn’t want to let anyone know that this is her moment of weakness.

This confused Cadash a little, usually Vivienne will never drop her perfect facade, but she paid it no mind. “I’ve brought you the heart, as requested.”

There was a beat of silence, before Vivienne turned around with a little smile. “Inquisitor, you are a treasure.”

She handed out a small velvet bag filled with something that no one knows to Cadash. “Please accept this as your payment. I must begin work immediately. You have been a dear friend, and I… would like you to come with me.”

Cadash wasn’t expecting a travel to Orlais with Vivienne. She just though that by ‘come with me’ she meant like, to the courtyard or something. But she has time to spare, and the travel is not too unpleasant. The weather’s nice and they face far less bandits along the way.

They stepped out of the carriage when they arrived to… an estate? Cadash vaguely remember coming here at Vivienne’s invitation seemingly a long time ago. Vivienne stepped inside in silence and Cadash followed.

The estate is almost eerily silent now that there’s no party or, to be more sophisticated, salon held here. Servants mostly kept to themselves, sweeping the floor or wiping the furnitures. Cadash admired the interior design of the estate while they walked the long hallways. Until Vivienne finally stopped and opened a door to a room.

“This should only take a moment, Inquisitor,” Vivienne whispered, while gazing at the bed on the other side of the room.

They approached the bed, Cadash following her closely behind. And when she got close, she knew what’s going on. The man on the bed is obviously very ill. Face pale, breath shallow, and unresponsive.

“I’m here, my darling,” she said, even if she knew that the man could not hear her. Then Cadash knew that this must be Duke Bastien. She has heard of him in passing, though she has made a mental note that the owner of the estate is always ill whenever someone talked of him.

Vivienne caressed the man’s head for a few second, either as a loving gesture or to check on his condition, or both. Then she lifted his head a bit before pouring a potion onto his mouth, as careful as she can.

The potion proved to be effective as the man almost immediately opened his eyes and said in a raspy voice, “Vivienne?”

Vivienne’s face brightened, possibly the happiest she has ever looked the entire time Cadash knew her. “Yes, darling.”

Bastien, still very weak, turned his head to look at his lover. He smiled, hand obviously reaching to hold Vivienne, although it seemed like he can’t lift it any further.

“It’s going to be all right, my love.”

At that, his hand that was partially lifted dropped slowly. And he closed his eyes once more. There was a low sound of choked breath, before he fell silent.

Vivienne frowned at this, “My darling? Bastien?”

Cadash rushed to the side of the bed to check on his pulse, and she can’t feel anything. She wanted to call him but she forgot his family name. What was it? Ghisha? Khisha?

Eh, fuck it, she thought, the man is dying. “Ms. Keisha? Ms. Keisha! Oh my fucking god, she fuckin dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Vivienne's personal quest because it's the only time when she's so human.
> 
> Also, double update! Because I don't feel like being productive and I just want to shitpost


	9. Goodbye Bethany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany you sweet ray of sunshine, I'm sorry. But your death is kinda slightly sadder than Carver's so here I go swooping down to ruin your death.

The ground shakes.

Hawke thought that it's an earthquake but there's something different about it. The shake came in a regular wave, almost like... stomping.

It's soon proven that the ground shaking was actually not an earthquake, but an ogre charging to them at full speed. Everyone scattered to avoid getting caught in it's path. The ogre let out a terrifying roar, one that made them realize they might not get out of this alive.

The ogre moved surprisingly fast for a creature that size, and right now it's stomping it's way towards Bethany and Leandra. Bethany grips her staff harder, there's no way both of them are gonna outrun this creature. She grits her teeth and focused, tugging at the Veil to give way to her power as she has done countless times before, although never at this kind of situation.

Sparks of fire danced around on her fingertips. "Maker, give me strength."

She slammed her staff to the ground and launches a fireball at the ogre. Leandra took a step back and watches in horror as the ogre shook off the explosion like it's nothing and grabbed Bethany in retaliation. It slammed her daughter multiple times on the hard ground then threw her across the field. She landed with a sickening crunch, and Leandra immediately rushed to her.

"Bethany!"

Time seems to slow down for Hawke and Carver as they watch their mother cradle the mangled body of their sister on her lap. Leandra's plea for her daughter to wake up seems like the only thing they can hear even if there's a roaring ogre at their side and the tell tale monstrous grunts of darkspawns approaches them.

Aveline shouts at them to be ready, and Hawke snaps her attention to the gigantic darkspawn that is now preparing to charge at them.

She's not going down without a fight, that much is clear. She nods at Carver, who had picked up his great sword and is now ready to fight. Aveline raised her husband's shield and shouts a challenge at the creature.

The battle proved to be a really hard challenge for them all, as they have to defend against the ogre and also groups of lesser darkspawns that came to attack them. There's no more doubt in their heart that this really is a Blight. The darkspawn are way too organized, and they fight with a semblance of strategy. They fought tirelessly to keep the flock of darkspawns away and attacks the ogre when they saw an opportunity for it. Thankfully, they seem to be only interested in moving target because right now none of them are targeting Leandra who sat down slouched, probably still talking to Bethany.

Hawke freezes a hurlock that was about to shoot her face with a tainted arrow, and Carver swung his sword at the frozen monster, shattering it to million pieces. Meanwhile, Aveline worked her way to distract the ogre and is trying to get it to charge at her.

The ogre, being a mindless beast that it is and is now only guided by the whispers of the Archdemon, charged at her full speed. She jumped out of the way at the last second and watched it slammed its own head on a boulder, and getting its own horn stuck.

Hawke saw this as an opportunity and began shooting the ogre's legs with icicles, piercing it through its flesh and pinning the legs to the ground. Carver charged and used the icicles as stepping stone, or ice in this case, to jump on its back and jammed his sword through its back. His aim proved to be accurate, as the ogre stopped struggling and slowly grew limp until it dropped dead on the ground.

Now that everything is silent, they can clearly hear Leandra's voice, still trying to get Bethany to wake up.

"Bethany, wake up. The battle's over, we're fine," she said with a weak voice, and shook her daughter's shoulder. But Bethany did not respond.

Aveline watched with sad eyes and said, "I'm sorry mistress, your daughter is gone."

"No!" she said, defiantly. "These things will not take Bethany."

Hawke grew exasperated at her mother's stubbornness, and said, "Mother! Look at me."

Leandra looked at her eldest child's face, and Hawke held her mother's face firmly.

"We all die, you either kill yourself or get killed."

On the background Carver danced like a maniac and chanted, "Whatchu gonna do? Whatchu gonna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the last chapter of this damned fic. I would've loved to continue this but I have a bigger shitpost planned. Plus I'm kinda running out of dramatic moments that can be paired with a vine. It has been fun fellas.  
> If any of y'all want to start replacing moments with vine references please do go on, I would LOVE to read it.
> 
> Sorry if it's kinda stale, or if the story goes on and on before reaching the punchline. In any case, thanks for sticking out till this moment <3 <3


End file.
